


Worlds Apart.... (a reylo one shot)

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Destiny, F/M, Love, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Excerpt: The boy was often alone and often spoke to himself, until one day she realised he wasn’t speaking to himself. Someone was talking to him. Someone she couldn’t see. Not a spirit, not an angel, something else. Something she had never encountered before. A demon. She was afraid, she wanted to look away but she had grown to care for the boy so deeply, and she felt protective towards him. She did the only thing she could, she bore witness and observed.





	Worlds Apart.... (a reylo one shot)

An angel watched earth through a pool of water.

‘Mama, why is man so destructive?’

‘It is in their nature my darling.’

‘Why do we help them if they don’t deserve it?

‘We can not help our nature anymore than they can help theirs. We are protectors my sweet, carers, nurturers....we cannot deny our true selves.’

The young angel did not understand. Shouldn’t individuals be judged on their actions? She went back to watching the pool, she rippled the surface until a boy came into focus. He was crying and the angel felt his sadness. She wanted to help but she didn’t know how. Her heart went out to him, and it never returned.

Everyday she watched him and everyday she wished there was something she could do.

The boy was often alone and often spoke to himself, until one day she realised he wasn’t speaking to himself. Someone was talking to him. Someone she couldn’t see. Not a spirit, not an angel, something else. Something she had never encountered before. A demon. She was afraid, she wanted to look away but she had grown to care for the boy so deeply, and she felt protective towards him. She did the only thing she could, she bore witness and observed.

She didn’t know what to do, she desperately wanted to help, but angels were not permitted to interfere unless by divine right they were chosen to do so.

She watched as the boy grew, she aged too but much slower. Her soul ached for him. The demon never left his side, and though he tried to fight it, she saw the darkness seeping into his soul, turning him against everyone who cared for him. She cried so many tears. She prayed every night to be allowed to help him, but she never received a calling.

Eventually her faith wavered, she realised there was nothing she could do if she remained so distant from him. She spoke to her mother.

‘Why this boy? You told me once that she didn’t think man deserved our aid, you thought them too destructive.’ Her mother said.

‘I still do, but this is.....different. It isn’t his fault! He thinks no-one cares about him, he thinks he’s alone, he has no-one to talk to. Night after night he struggles against this evil he cannot defeat alone. I cannot stand by and watch him be polluted like this. I sense greatness in him.’

Her mother looked at her,

‘Do you sense it? Or do you wish it to be there? Darling, are you letting your personal feelings cloud your judgement?’

‘No! I see an injustice! I want to right that injustice!’ It was a half-truth.

Her mother smiled and touched her face,

‘I think you are seeing past your duty, my darling. I think you see something in his soul that has attracted you to him.’

The young angel knew she was more involved than she should have been, she wondered if she should continue to conceal the truth from her mother? Or tell her that she had long felt this man was her counterpart.

‘Mother, I see something in his soul. There is light there, so like my own, but darkness surrounds it, suffocating it’s potential. There is a man who has an angels light within him and a demon means to snuff it out for good. I cannot just watch that happen!’

Her mother nodded,

‘There is one way my dear....’

There is?’

‘I have never spoken of it because I feared you would be tempted to leave me. You can choose to become one of them. You can choose to be born of human parents and live a human life, but know if you make this choice, you won’t remember your life here or me.’

‘Would I be able to return?’

‘You would return to us when you human body no longer functioned. Then your soul would come back to us.’

‘I want to make this choice.’

‘So be it.’ Her mother said with tears in her eyes.

Her essence travelled to earth to be born a human and as she descended, she encountered something strange. It wrapped around her like a warm blanket.

No, not now. He needs to meet you sooner. He needs to know your worth before he will allow you into his world.

Who are you?

I am everything. I have the earth and the sky. I am god and the devil, I am night and day. Humans do not understand me so they call me the force. You are of celestial blood, my power will be open to you, you can shape and mould me to your will but in order to accomplish what you want to do, you must go back before you can move forward. 

The angel was scared. Was this ‘force’ to be trusted?

Please know that I will care for you, you will become one of my most precious children. You will make things better, not just for him but for all mankind.

The angel agreed, and the force took her back to a timeline where she would meet the boy, fight with the boy and eventually, save the man.

And Rey was born, the girl who will save the world, by saving one man.

 


End file.
